Time stands still
by Nessieprettysweet
Summary: Si tan sólo pudieras entenderme de la manera que me gustaría que lo hicieras.
1. Chapter 1

Ah, aquí estoy con la primera historia de MM que subo, ésto tiene dos años en mis archivos del teléfono y aún no consigo avanzar mucho, no lo sé. Pero me decidí a subirlo porque simón. Capítulo 2x1 porque sí.

* * *

—¿Acaso no es triste? —Murmuró mirando fijamente sus tranquilos ojos azules, buscando una vaga señal de entendimiento o una muestra pequeña de comprensión, pero acabó por reír amargamente. —Por supuesto que lo es. —Continuó acariciando su pelaje suavemente.

—Fue tonto de mi parte pensar que realmente podrías entenderme, creer estúpidamente que de alguna manera podías ver a través de mí como nadie lo había hecho antes. —Las palabras titubearon en sus labios. —Que incluso si te hablara de absolutamente todo mirándote fijamente podrías comprender. Terminé por creer que eras la única que podía ver aquellos terribles y confusos sentimientos dentro de mí. —Suspiró y Elizabeth acabó por observarle justo cuando dejó de pasar sus dedos sobre su pelaje.

—Estuve tan mal de verte como la compañera que siempre me entendería, sé que me he equivocado y también sé que ha sido un error considerarte un reemplazo de ella, de verla en ti siquiera. Como si fueses una parte de Rika, una prolongación de su ser y acabé dándote la relevancia incorrecta, creando injustificadas esperanzas en ti. —Dio una pequeña pausa a su discurso, sintiéndose agotado.

—Y el error ha sido mío, solamente mío y te pido disculpas. —Se llevó la mano al rostro, pasando las puntas de los dedos cerca del borde de sus ojos, el escozor le impedía enfocar la mirada, pero no había ni una sola lágrima deslizándose sobre sus pómulos, ninguna muestra de la frustración y el remordimiento que sentía y no sabía cómo reaccionar al respecto.

Observó a la que alguna vez hubo considerado su preciada compañera, le sujetó entre sus brazos y acabó por colocarla en el sofá, en unos cuantos segundos más formó un ovillo blanco en el cómodo lugar.

Aflojando y retirando la corbata de su cuello se acomodó entre las sábanas de la cama, durmiendo casi de manera inmediata, perdiéndose en la inconsciencia, sin ningún otro pensamiento.


	2. Chapter 2

El sonido de la alarma le despertó, sintió el cuello dolerle ligeramente y con cierto cansancio abrió los ojos, dirigiendo su mirada de manera inmediata a la hora programada del teléfono, tenía una reunión aproximadamente en dos horas y debía apresurarse para tener todo a tiempo.

Sin algún preámbulo se preparó para dirigirse al cuarto de baño, cuando de momento, percibió una extraña silueta con el rabillo del ojo, percatándose de la persona dormida en el sofá de su sala.

Y decir que estaba sorprendido era poco, completamente desconcertado era _quizás_ lo más adecuado.

Inhaló profundamente e intentó analizar la situación de la manera más calmada que podía.

En primera instancia intentó encontrar a Elizabeth 3ra, que se suponía había pasado la noche en _ese_ sofá y realmente deseaba, no, en verdad esperaba que la desconocida no le hubiese hecho ningún daño. Porque no lograba visualizarla en algún punto de la habitación y era extraño, pues si no amanecía en el sofá, lo hacía en la extensa cama suya.

Sintió una ligera angustia instalarse en sus cavilaciones.

_¿Por qué estaría alguien más en su apartamento siquiera a esta hora acaso? _

Los sistemas de vigilancia y el personal de seguridad le hubiesen notificado si se tratara de un intruso…

_¿Quizás era la persona que se encargaba de la limpieza? _

Si era de ese modo, se encargaría de hablar inmediatamente con Jaehee para asegurar su despedido e imponerle una demanda laboral. No era ningún problema suyo_ "su... probable resaca y su… inapropiado comportamiento", _por no llamar vulgar.

"_¿Realmente había motivo alguno para no usar ropa? _

Llevó una mano a su sien, la cabeza le palpitaba fuertemente.

Con pasos firmes caminó hacia ella, cuando se había acercado lo suficiente, extendió una mano para moverle un poco e intentar despertarle, pero justo un momento antes de rozar la piel de su hombro siquiera, ella abrió los párpados.

Titubeante y con los ojos adormilados se levantó, el empresario alzó la mirada para verle directamente al rostro, se sintió un poco avergonzado, pero lo había disimulado bastante bien.

No era lo que necesitaba a primeras horas del día y tampoco era la primera vez que una mujer se le presentaba de esa forma.

Dirigió los orbes oscuros hacía ella, frunciendo ligeramente el entrecejo, una expresión severa se había acoplado a su rostro, elevó ligeramente el mentón esperando una explicación por su parte.

La chica frente a él le dirigió una mirada consternada por unos segundos, observándole fijamente y él sólo pudo sentirse escéptico.

Realmente escéptico.

Sus ojos, las brillantes pupilas le observaban sin parecer tener una idea remota de lo que ocurría, esos matices, las tonalidades, eran precisamente iguales a los de Elizabeth 3ra.

"_¿Qué acaso esto era una broma?"_

Aquella inquisitiva mirada que aclamaba explicaciones le observaba con cierta intriga, esperando al parecer una respuesta suya.

Se sintió confundido.

Incluso su cabello parecía coincidir de algún modo en aquel extraño retrato, blanco pulcro, "_Del mismo color inmaculado de su pelaje"_.

Una sensación desagradable que no entendía acabó con sus pensamientos de manera momentánea.

" _¿Acaso esto era una jaqueca?"._

Pareció sentir de un momento a otro palpitaciones sobre sus sienes, intentó analizarlo todo otra vez.

Sus pestañas, largas pestañas, batieron en un gesto desconcertado cuando alzó de manera repentina ambas manos, analizándolas, flexionando los dedos, midiendo su movilidad y estirando sus brazos para ver su alcance.

—¿Qué es lo que está sucediendo? —Preguntó más para sí mismo en un ligero murmullo, no había una remota posibilidad de que se tratara de Elizabeth 3ra.

O eso pensaba creer.


End file.
